


Hop's Hiccups

by Akiyukiharu



Series: Hop/Victor, I guess. [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hiccups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiyukiharu/pseuds/Akiyukiharu
Summary: On days like these all you could hear were either pencil/pen scratches over papers, typing, and the page turn swishes of magazines or textbooks. Except for today.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Hop/Victor, I guess. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584196
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Hop's Hiccups

It was just a normal afternoon, Hop was sitting at his desk doing his lab work and Victor laying on Hop's bed flipping through copious amounts of magazines about Leon that Hop had scattered all over his room. Normally on days like these all you could hear were either pencil/pen scratches over papers, typing, and the page turn swishes of magazines or textbooks. Except for today, every so often a small squeak could be heard along with following the noises. Sitting on Hop's desk was a can of Red Tauros. It was just something to give him an extra kick before a long study session but Hop's system never took the caffeinated substance very kindly. Unfortunately, he had a really important test coming up and he couldn't risk slowing down, so he took the chance. Lo and behold it had resulted in hiccups...like always.

Often times, they would just go away on their own after a few minutes and Hop would be fine but for some particular reason they were persistent that day. It didn't really bother Hop too much because he always just powered though small distractions like these, if he could do it for a few minutes, he certainly could do it for a few more. Victor found it cute and hilarious, he would laugh a little whenever Hop spoke to him. Such a cute sound coming out of a tough energetic boy such as Hop was almost too much for Victor. "Can you _*hic*_ pass me an _*hiccup*_ an eraser?" Hop would ask, " _* **hic** *_ sure. Haha!" Victor mocked him, imitating the noises that best he could despite his voice being slightly deeper that Hop's. "Ve- _*hic*_ -ry funny...Are you gonna _*hic*_ pass me one _*hic*_ or not?" Hop asked, irritated by his boyfriend's horrible impression. Victor, still giggling, handed Hop an eraser. "You're cute." Victor told his love, "You're _*hiccup*_ stupid." Hop replied, smiling.

Almost an hour had passed and poor Hop was still hiccuping and the frequency raising as well. At that point both boys were starting to get worried, Hop getting more annoyed than worried. "GRAA _*hic*_ AAH, I can't _*hic*_ con- _*hic*_ -centrate _*hic*_!", Hop screamed while leaning back in his chair, stretching. "Arceus babe, you got them really bad, maybe we should try to get rid of them, that way you'll be able to study again." Victor suggested while he got up to go help Hop calm down. "I _*hic*_ norma- _*hic*_ -ly just wait _*hic*_ them out. What _*hiccup*_ are ways we _*hic*_ can get ri- _*hic*_ -d of them?", Hop asked. "Well..." Victor began, his face turning as red as his shirt. "Out with it Vic _*hic*_ " Hop demanded, he didn't want to waste anymore time. "W-well umm...I heard that... _(oh Arceus this is so embarrassing)_...um, an o-orgasm can help." Victor said, almost whispering the last part. Hop stood there, shocked for a moment, his chest jolting bringing him back to his senses. A mischievous grin replaced his surprised expression. "So _*hic*_ are _*hic*_ you gonna help me _*hic*_?" Hop asked his partner not so innocently, all Victor could do was nod his head. 

...

Hop walked over to the bed and sat down, then patted the spot beside him. Victor slowly sat down beside his lover. "Well _*hic*_ what are you waiting for?", Hop asked. Victor's face was cheri berry red, he wasn't used to being in control, it was always Hop that did most of the work. "Here, let me *hic* get you started." Hop began to kiss Victor, slipping his tongue in with ease. Although Victor was the champion and had an extremely tough exterior he was very submissive in bed and Hop was the only one who knew. Victor could feel every one of Hop's hiccups as they kissed, it'd jostle them a little bit and they'd have to break apart for a moment but Hop always dove back in. Hop then started to fumble with Victor's pants and underwear taking out Victor's already hard dick and stroking it. Victor stopped kissing Hop "Haaa..." he moaned out, Hop pulled away andleaned back, laying down. "Well _*hiccup*_ are you gonna _*hic*_ continue...?" Hop asked Victor. Victor discarded all of his and Hop's clothes now, he just needed Hop now. Victor trailed kisses down from Hop's jawline and stopped at a nipple. He began to suck it. Hop started to giggle, "Haha *hic* I know you love it there *hic* but I'm not as _*hic*_ sensitive." Victor stopped and blushed, his confidence dwindling. "Sorry, you're _*hic*_ doing well, why don't you _*hic*_ try somewhere a little lower?" Hop suggested. Victor slowly took Hop's dick into his mouth and began to suck him off, still a little uncertain about his actions until Hop grunted. "Ngh, yeah _*hic*_ like that." Hop praised his lover as he grasped his bobbing head. Victor sped up, his confidence fully restored until Hop pull his head off. Victor looked up, he shot Hop a worried look. "Don't worry babe _*hic*_ you did great _*hiccup*_ , I was gonna _*hic*_ cum soon if you _*hic*_ didn't stop, so let's get to the _*hic*_ main act." Hop said as he pointed to his nightstand drawer. Victor opened the drawer inside, were condoms and a bottle of lube. Victor whipped around his face was once again completely red. "Wha-when did you!?" He began. "Don't worry about it _*hic*_. Just prepare _*hic*_ yourself." Victor shakily put lube inside and out his hole and well as on his fingers. He began to finger himself slowly was first, he added another digit when got used to the first one. He sped up once his hit his prostate, Victor was almost lost in his own world, his fingers felt so good and often were a substitute for Hop and having Hop watch him now he just couldn't stop. "Ah-ah-ah-HA!" Victor moaned out, eyes rolling back and drool running down the side of his mouth. As much as Hop enjoyed the show he really needed release now too. "Come on _*hic*_ you are gonna leave me _*hic*_ now, are you?" Hop questioned as he sat up. Instantly Victor snapped out of his daze, he pulled his fingers out, and scooted over to Hop. Victor slipped a condom over Hop's cock and position himself over it his back facing Hop. Victor sunk down onto Hop's cock, "Aaaaahhh" he moaned out. They stayed in that position for a bit until "Move." Hop command. Victor did as he was told slowly once again, but as soon as his prostate was hit, it was back to a frenzy. "No-ah! I c-can't stop! Ah-ah-oh-ha-mmg!" Victor moaned out, he was completely mess again, his hair a mess, drooling, moaning and groaning, sweating, and loosing focus. Hop reached over to Victor's chest and he began to flick and pinch Victor's nipples Victor to moan even louder. "HOP DON'T! AAAAAHHHH...." Victor screamed as he came all over the blankets, Hop following shortly after letting out a steamy breath. Still panting, Victor got off Hop, flopping beside him. "That felt really good and it worked. My hiccups are gone! As expected of the champion." Hop praised Victor, earning him a kiss on the cheek.

...

It was now very late into the night, Hop looked over at his phone and tapped it. 2:00am it shone. He sighed and closed his text book, he was very exhausted and was ready to call it a night. He looked over at the empty can of Red Tauros, _'I should drink these more often...'_ he thought as he shut off his lamp and climbed into his bed with an already sleeping Victor in it too. He kissed Victor on the head and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
